


What did you do?

by RJW



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW
Summary: So Jonah storms off. What is it that T.J. did?





	1. What did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the promo for 3x08. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language.

“What did you do?” Cyrus practically yelled.  
TJ looked deflated.  
“We had a fight yesterday.”  
“A fight?!”  
“No, not really.”  
“TJ, you’re making no sense!”  
TJ could only look at the floor, embarrassment hitting him hard.  
“TJ!”  
“I…, it was…, I suppose the old TJ showed up yesterday. I was tired and annoyed after training. I didn’t play well. I ran out of the gym into the hallway. He was just in my way, I guess. Wrong place, wrong time. I yelled.”  
“You yelled?”  
“Yeah. I was stupid. I really am trying to lock away old TJ. I just failed.”  
At this point TJ looked very fragile and sad. One part of Cyrus just wanted to hug TJ and tell him everything was going to be all right. There was, however, another part to the story, he felt.  
“So, what exactly did you say to him?”  
TJ hesitated, while studying his own shoes  
“I’d rather not tell.”  
“That bad?”  
“You will judge me for it. And you will have every right.”  
“Try me.”  
“I just, I am…”  
TJ looked up at Cyrus. Cyrus could feel him being frightened.  
“I called him a nasty little faggot.”  
“You WHAT?!!”  
“See, it was bad. Very bad. I’m sorry. I’m just going to leave. I just can’t handle your disappointment at the moment.”  
With that, TJ walked out of the door, onto the driveway. Cyrus, feeling a strange combination of anger, fear, disappointment and a couple of other emotions, ran after him, out of the house.  
“You can’t use those words!” Cyrus yelled after him.  
“I know.”  
TJ stopped but didn’t turn around to face Cyrus.  
“To Jonah, of all people!”  
“I know”  
“That’s just awful!”  
“Yeah, I KNOW.” TJ said, not succeeding in hiding emotions from his voice.  
“But why, TJ, why?” Cyrus felt anger was the winning emotion.  
“I told you already, it was old TJ.”  
“That’s not an excuse. And Jonah is not even gay!”  
“No, _I_ am!” TJ yelled while turning around to face Cyrus.

Cyrus looked stunned. TJ just looked lost.  
“I am.” he repeated in a whisper. “I guess old TJ is just afraid. New TJ is trying to change.”  
“TJ, I…” Cyrus was lost for words.  
“I’m leaving now. Like I said, I can’t handle your disappointment at the moment.”  
“Why would I be disappointed about _that_?”  
“I just…, I don’t know…”  
“Have you met me?”  
With a sigh, TJ sat down on a little wall at the side of the driveway  
“Yes, I’m sorry. Again. I just feel schizophrenic sometimes. It’s hard for me, you know.”  
“I know.” Cyrus sat down beside him.  
As they sat, the emotions settled down, and a comfortable silence slowly replaced the tense atmosphere.

After a minute or two, it was Cyrus who broke the silence.  
“Okay, here’s the plan.”  
“Hm?” TJ looked up at him  
“I am going to find Jonah and make sure he’s all right.”  
“Yeah, probably a good idea.” TJ looked almost disappointed.  
“And I am going to try to fix your mistake.”  
“You won’t tell?” TJ asked, wide eyed  
“I won’t.” Cyrus interrupted. “You will have to talk to him soon, however, and apologize.”  
“Will do.”  
“After that, I will call you, and we can talk a bit.”  
“Okay. Yeah, that would be nice.”  
“TJ?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You okay?”  
“Think so.”  
With that, Cyrus stood up an walked away to find Jonah. After a couple of steps he hesitated, turned around, and walked back to TJ.

“TJ?”  
The taller boy looked up at Cyrus, standing before him.  
Cyrus bent down and planted a small kiss on TJ’s cheek.  
“I will call you.”  
And he left, leaving a flustered TJ on the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as TJ noticed Cyrus’ incoming call, he hurried to grab his phone and answer it, almost dropping it in the process.  
“Cyrus, hi!”  
“I thought my name was Underdog?”  
TJ rolled his eyes. “I like Cyrus better”  
“Well thank you, mister not-so-scary-basketball-guy”  
“Really?”  
“Okay, sorry. Thank you, TJ”  
“Are you still mad at me?”  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“How’s Jonah?”  
“He’s okay. He will be okay. You understand it’s a bit hard for me to defend you without him asking lots of questions I can’t answer?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know how to explain myself.”  
“You could just be honest.”  
“That’s easier said than done.” TJ sighed.  
“What’s holding you back?”  
“Good question, I think. You’re the shrink, tell me.”  
“TJ, really!’  
“Sorry. Bad joke. You’re a good listener, however. I like talking to you. I feel safe. I did mean it when I said you the only person I feel like I can talk to.”  
“You’re sweet.”  
“You know I’m not.”  
“I know you are, maybe you don’t”  
“Now who’s the sweet one?” TJ was blushing at this point, afraid he was pushing it. “Sorry for that”, he mumbled.  
“Don’t be.”  
“Cyrus?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you have any idea what it’s like to not fit in? Compensating by acting as if you are confident? Keeping control by being aggressive?”  
“The first part I get, really. Just a different coping mechanism.”  
“At least you don’t have the issue of being gay, acting if you like girls to avoid suspicion from your so-called friends.”  
“Well…”  
“Sorry?”  
“But TJ…, I am. Gay that is.”  
TJ was lost for words. He stood a chance, he immediately realized.  
“You are?”  
“Yes, I thought it was obvious when I left you.”  
“I just thought you were being nice.”  
“You’re dense.”  
“I have a lot to learn about normal social interacting, I suppose.”  
“Now that’s a complicated sentence coming from you.”  
“I just called you sweet, and now you are being mean!” TJ smiled, however, hearing Cyrus’ snarky comment.  
“Just teasing. I hope you will have a lot of social interacting with me in the future.”  
“Are you flirting with me, Underdog?“  
“You’re a fast learner.”  
“Well, now than. Can I ask you something?”  
“Please do.”  
“I don’t want to ask you over the phone. Can we meet? My parents aren’t home at the moment. Can you come over maybe?”

At that moment, the doorbell rang. TJ groaned, cursing the bad timing.  
“Sorry, hold on Cyrus. Someone’s at the door. Please stay on the phone.”  
TJ ran down the stairs to open the door, planning to give a dirty look at the person disturbing his conversation. He utterly failed, when an open door revealed Cyrus, still holding his phone to his ear.  
“I will be at your place as soon as I can.” The boy answered in his phone. Than, looking a perplexed TJ directly in the eyes: “Uhm, can I come in? You should close your mouth, by the way.”  
“What is happening?” He managed to reply.  
“Well, I was in the neighborhood anyway.”  
“You mean already in our front yard?’  
“Maybe.”  
“You’re unbelievable.”  
“Thanks. I think… So you wanted to ask me something.”  
“Yes. Right. Okay. Come in please. Let’s go up to my bedroom.”  
“Well that’s a bit forward, don’t you think?”  
“Are you for real? What happened to shy Cyrus? Don’t get me wrong, I like this new attitude.”  
Cyrus just blushed, and his eyes were shining. TJ thought it made him look absolutely adorable.  
“Okay than, follow me”. TJ almost grabbed Cyrus’ hand, but he managed to keep control.  
As he sat down on his bed, he patted on the space beside him. Cyrus didn’t hesitate to sit down, maybe a bit closer than normal. TJ had to master his courage to look Cyrus in the eye, sitting so close.  
“Cyrus?’  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want, with me, uh, to go out on a date, maybe? If you want?”  
A big grin appeared on Cyrus’ face.  
“I would love to.”  
And there it was. There was no hesitation anymore, no fear, only comfort. TJ just leaned in looking Cyrus in the eye. Cyrus tilted his head a bit, allowing TJ to plant a kiss on his lips. The smaller boy grabbed TJ’s hand and placed it on his chest.  
“Do you feel that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s just you.”  
“Wow.”  
“Now kiss me again”.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorry the movie sucked!”  
“TJ, really…”  
“And sorry for that awful people in front of us. I mean, how many people do you know who are that tall?”  
“TJ…”  
“And sorry I spilled your drinnk, I am so clumsy. And I really wanted to buy you a new one, but they didn’t let me leave.”  
“Teej…”  
“And now it’s raining, and I forgot to bring you an umbrella. You don’t even wear a coat. You’ll get sick!”  
“TJ, just stop!”  
“And now I’ve made you upset. You must be having the worst evening of your life!” TJ exclaimed.  
Cyrus, deciding he was having enough of the rambling, placed two hands on TJ’s face and kissed him firmly on the lips.  
TJ looked like a deer in headlights before relaxing a bit at Cyrus’ touch.  
“I am having a wonderful date, with a wonderful person. This is undoubtedly the best evening of my entire life. Now, as much I like the romantic idea of kissing in the rain, maybe we should find a place indoors we can spend another 30 minutes, before we have to go home.”  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Yes let’s do that. I like that. Lucky you are the smart one. And the handsome one too!”  
Cyrus rolled his eyes at TJ’s statement.  
Looking around, they spotted a bakery nearby, still open, with a couple of tables on the inside.  
“Come on, let’s go there.”, Cyrus said, while grabbing TJ’s hand and dragging him along. TJ’s looked at the other boy and their joined hands, simply nodding and following him inside.  
“Can we have two hot chocolates and one muffin to share?”, Cyrus asked at the lady behind the counter. Without any discussion, he paid the lady, and carried the tray to an empty table.  
TJ sat down at the table, completely in awe of Cyrus’ assertiveness. He was sure he never felt more in awe of something or someone, actually. Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
“Are you crying? Did I do something wrong?” Cyrus asked worriedly.  
“No! No, I never cry.” TJ sniffed. “You’re wonderful.”  
“What is it than?”  
“I just realized, you are so wonderful, and smart, and sweet, and I..., I can never be good enough for you.”  
Cyrus looked at him with wide eyes. “Are you insane? Have you ever looked at yourself? You’re beautiful, and kind, and caring, and…, and you have great eyes!”  
TJ blushed, not daring to look up at Cyrus. “You say that just to be nice.”  
“Absolutely not! As far I’m concerned, I’m very lucky being able to spend this evening with you. And I really don’t know if the movie sucked, because I was way too distracted by a very handsome boy sitting next to me.”  
TJ smiled, and felt like an idiot for blushing so much in public.  
“You’re going to be the end of me.” he mumbled, “I used to be the confident one, it’s your fault I am all flustered.”  
Cyrus beamed. “Well, I happen to like new TJ. Oh, and I mean like-like. Like-like-like even. I’m sure that’s a valid statement.”  
TJ laughed. “You’re a dork, you know that? In fact, you’re adorkable. I like-like-like you too.”  
“Excuse me, can I ask you something?” a girl suddenly showing up at their table asked.  
“Sorry what?” Cyrus replied, getting his guards up.  
“Are you two gay?”  
TJ and Cyrus stared at her, not knowing how to respond.  
“Sorry to ask, but my friend over there thinks you’re not and I have a bet you are.”  
“Well, yes we are.” TJ answered, still a bit astonished.  
The girl let out a happy shriek. “I knew it! Thank you! I think you make an adorable couple by the way! Bye!”, and with that, she left them alone.  
“That was awkward.” TJ said  
“And a bit rude” Cyrus added.  
After a moment of silence, TJ asked: “Do you think she’s right, though?”  
“That we are gay? I should think so.”  
“No, that me make an adorable couple?”  
“Oh that. Unlock your phone and give it to me.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Just do it.”  
Confused, TJ unlocked his phone and handed it over to Cyrus.  
Cyrus started fidgeting with the device, and gave it back to TJ.  
“What did you do with it?”  
“I just changed my contact information.”  
TJ opened the contact list, and noticed Cyrus’ name was gone. “You removed yourself from my contacts?”, he asked, sounding a bit afraid.  
“No, I changed my contact name, look under the M.”  
TJ scrolled, and blushed, again, when he noticed the change. It now said _My Boyfriend Cyrus_.  
“Is that okay?” Cyrus asked hesitantly.  
TJ nodded, smiling. “Yes, that’s very okay”, he sniffed. “And I am not crying!”  
Cyrus just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

As it was a sunny day, Buffy, Andi and Cyrus were enjoying their lunch break outside. Buffy’s face suddenly darkened, when she spotted a boy in the distance walking their way, wearing jeans and a red hoody.  
“Oh no”, Buffy said, “TJ incoming.”  
“Why can’t he just leave us alone”, Andi sighed.  
Cyrus frowned. “You guys should just give him a chance, you know. How many times should I tell you he has changed.”  
“Well sorry, Cyrus, I think that’s pretty naïve coming from you. Didn’t he make you get in trouble last week?” Buffy stated.  
“And I promised Jonah not to tell you, but if you knew what TJ called him Friday. you wouldn’t defend him.”, Andi added.  
“Actually…, I do know what TJ said to Jonah, and he’s very sorry.” Cyrus replied. “He also apologized for getting me in trouble. He didn’t know beforehand.”  
“You talked to him? Again?” Buffy asked surprised.  
“Well, yes, I did.”  
“We told you that you should delete him from your contacts, don’t you remember?”  
“You’re so dramatic, Buffy”, Cyrus answered, “And you’re not in control of my life.”  
Buffy looked stunned. “Well no. But I do know what’s good for you.”  
“Do you? Enlighten me.”  
“Well, you need people around you who like you for who you are, protect you, and care for you.”  
“I need protection?”  
“Yes!” Buffy and Andi answered simultaneously.  
“Well that’s nice. I _can_ take care of myself, you know.” Cyrus stated, looking a bit offended. “Besides, I think TJ exactly fits that description.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding, Cyrus. You really think TJ cares for you?” Buffy asked.  
Cyrus spotted TJ in the distance, locking eyes with him. He waved and gave him a smile. TJ quickly looked around if anyone could notice their interaction, and blew him a kiss. Cyrus blushed furiously.  
“Why are you blushing, what is happening?” Andi looked confused, having missed TJ’s part of the interaction.  
“Well, I have nothing to add to my statement.” Cyrus simply said.  
“Did we miss something here? Really Cyrus, as soon he found a new set of friends, or a girlfriend he can go chasing around, you will be disappointed and heart-broken. I don’t want that to happen to you.” Buffy said.  
At that moment, TJ reached their table, looking at the three of them, clearly sensing a two third part of animosity. Buffy and Andi just glared at him. Cyrus smiled brightly.  
“What do you want?” Buffy aggressively asked.  
“Well, hi to you too. Can’t I just stop by to say hello?”  
“No need for that, you ass.” Buffy replied.  
“Buffy, please! I am sorry for her, she didn’t mean that.” Cyrus added.  
“I _did_ mean that. Why are you here TJ? Are you here to insult one of us, or because you want put one of us in danger?”  
“Actually, no.”, TJ answered, remaining calm. “As you may or may not know, I’ve apologized quite extensively to both Cyrus and Jonah. I know I am making my mistakes, but I’m really trying to do better.”  
Buffy scoffed at him. Andi looked sceptical.  
TJ looked at Cyrus, as if he was trying to seek permission for his next move. Cyrus gave the slightest of nods, smiling nervously.  
TJ swallowed, but while remaining his confident attitude, stated: “But to answer your first question, I just wanted to bring my wonderful boyfriend a chocolate chip muffin.”  
Cyrus was beaming. Gratefully he accepted the muffin from his boyfriend’s hands.  
“Thank you babe, how thoughtful.”  
“Babe? That’s new.”  
“Get used to it”. Cyrus grabbed the front of TJ’s hoodie and pulled his boyfriend closer for a kiss.  
With red cheeks, and a big smile, TJ looked around the table. “I have to get back for history class. Wouldn’t wanna miss it! Nice talking to you all. See you after school Cyrus!”, and he walked back to the entrance.  
Cyrus took a big bite out of his muffin. Both Buffy and Andi just sat at the table, their mouths hanging open. Amused and a bit smug Cyrus asked: “Don’t you think I’m the luckiest man alive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of the pre-written chapters. What do you think? Any requests for further scenes?


End file.
